Star Girl and The Illusion Paradise
Star Girl and the Illusion Paradise (星ノ少女ト幻奏楽土) is a series by Story Researcher (doujin group formed by cosMo and GAiA). CosMo is in charge of the music and illustration, while GAiA collaborated with him in the lyrics. All of the songs in this series were released on one album: *Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo. A crossfade for the album can be heard here. A novel adaptation of this series was released on February 4, 2014. The series ended with the upload of Light Purple Endroll. Background This series is the sequel to The Fantastic Garden series. The story occurs in a strange city known as Stella that grants the wishes of the girls who live there, erasing their sorrowful memories and reality. Though they get what they want, the question is if it will really make them happy, and how long will they try to run away from the truth. While this occurs, a mysterious and obscure character tries to make them all realize the harsh truth, generally with dreadful results, as the inhabitants usually can't cope with it... Songs Related Songs Other songs These songs are exclusive to the album. Most of them seem to be, like Another Lost Girl, brief dialogues between Dr. Realist and the girls. *星の少女と幻想楽土 (Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo / Star Girl and The Fantasy Cinema) **Sung by Megurine Luka ** A song that Stella sings to lure the girl in to the Illusion world. *「ワガママな少女と☆」 ("Wagamama Shoujo to Hoshi"/"Self-indulgent Girl and the Star") **Sung by Camui Gackpo and Hatsune Miku **The first lines of this song are from part of Nun and Idol Girl, where the girl wants something fun to do and her computer guide suggests she become an Idol. *「君は年齢的に少女ではない少女」 ("Kimi wa Nenreiteki Shoujo de wa nai Shoujo"/"You're not a Girl in Childhood Age") **Sung by Camui Gackpo and GUMI ** Dr.Realist pops out of no where telling the girl to be careful with her nostalgia. ** This song takes place on Friday, a week before Doushin Shoujo to Otona Sekai. *「病室の少女と☆」 ("Byoushitsu no Shoujo to Hoshi"/"Hospital Room Girl and The Star") **Sung by Camui Gackpo ** Dr.Realist is late, and praises the girl for choosing reality. **This transcript takes place after the end off the adventure girl's songs. *「最凶の少女と☆」 ("Sai Kyou no Shoujo to Hoshi"/"The Most Evil Girl and the Star") **Sung by Camui Gackpo and Hatsune Miku ** The star talks with the girl, and asks her to go to Reality but she refuses, and tells him that he's weird. ** This takes place as a battle in the song. *「転生」 " ("Tensei"/"Rebirth") **Sung by Camui Gackpo and Kagamine Rin **The majority of the transcript for this song was placed in the beginning of A.I Girl. Dr. Realist asks for Reborn Girl's cooperation in shutting down the Stella system. She accepts, and is given her form as Rho. ** This song happens at the train station, after the girl cries, Dr.Realist comes and talks with her. Discography Gallery See also The Fantastic Garden Trivia *The circular city where this series is set contains multiple references to cosMo's The Fantastic Garden series: **There is a traffic light with "Atelestia" written on it (from In the Ruined City Atelestia). **There's a building that has the word THETA (θ) and CAPSULE written on it in English, from Capsule. **A route sign '18' shows up from R-18 (though it is not tagged as one of the songs in the series). **A radio tower and some radio waves are pointed out, from The Girl's Fantastic Garden. *''Dr. Realist's monocled star avatar shows up in a few videos in (and outside of) this series, including: **Θ Capsule'' in the background to the right of Shii-tan. **''The Runaway Boy and Lost Girl,'' on her second run through the city, the star blocks the hole leading to the inner city, letting her reach the train tracks. **''Nun and Idol Girl,'' as the avatar of Miku's computer guide. **The wishing star in Childish Girl and the Grown-Up World. **On various title screens for certain girls (Nun/Idol Girl, Adventurous Girl). **The Last Boss "Realist" in The Radio Girl and the Fantastic Garden. *One of the original tags for this series was "街＜ステラ＞シリーズ"or "街《ステラ》シリーズ" ( City Series), but was changed shortly after the upload of Dr. Realist. (Youtube uploads that used this tag can be found here.) **As of the upload of Childish Girl, cosMo changed the tag again from "The Girl's Fantasy Cinema" (少女の幻想劇場) to "Star Girl and the Illusion Paradise" (星ノ少女ト幻奏楽土). *As depicted in novel the flower is Margaret... not "lily" nor "daisy". * In the Delusional World, Denpa is a hikikomori; she never goes to school and never goes outside her bedroom. *According to the novel, this is what happened in reality: ** Maigo Shoujo becomes a special person who can travel both the Delusional World and the real world, and became an error where Stella brainwashed her. Dr. Realist guided her to reality (the train station) where they're apart. ** Shudou Shoujo continues to plead to be forgiven. ** Doushin Shoujo jumps in the manhole and never comes back. ** Bouken Shoujo died from a disease. ** Denpa Shoujo jumped from her "mansion" which means she might be dead. ** Tensei Shoujo watched Maigo die and she became Rho to destroy Stella. ** Stella is given a body by Dr. Realist and now continues to save other planets. Category:Series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka Category:Series featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Series featuring GUMI Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len